


Sharing

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-02
Updated: 2007-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Sharing

Title: Sharing  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 184  
Challenge: #57. [Picture challenge](http://community.livejournal.com/slythindor100/145119.html#cutid1). Picture chosen, number 1.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Warnings: Fluff!  
A/N: I only used _one_ picture. Shocking, I know. ;)  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Sharing

~

Harry planted his feet squarely in the centre of the pink cushion and leaned back with a sigh. He smiled challengingly at Draco when he walked in.

“Hey, that’s my comfortable chair,” Draco whined. “No fair!”

Harry shrugged. “What’s not fair is how you always grab it before I get a chance to,” he said. “I thought we agreed to share everything.”

Draco pouted adorably. “But I was off getting snacks,” he said, gesturing towards the tray floating behind him. “That ought to count for something.”

Harry smiled. “Which I had to ask you to get,” he gently reminded him.

“Harry...”

Snickering, Harry spread his legs and patted the seat in front of him. “Oh, come here. I figured we could share the chair.”

Draco considered that for a moment, then nodded. He joined Harry, settling comfortably in the vee of his legs, tangling their legs and feet together.

“There,” Harry said after they’d shifted a bit. “Now, isn’t that better?”

Draco nodded. As they drifted into a light doze, Harry smiled when he heard Draco murmur, “Yeah, but it’s still my chair.”

~


End file.
